El Sí de Lily Evans
by SofiaWeasley
Summary: "Tal vez era hora de aceptar lo que había negado tantos años: Lily Evans estaba enamora de James Potter. Pero ya era tarde, él ya se había cansado de esperarla"


Lily se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pensaba en Potter. Aquel muchacho de ojos avellana y cabello azabache siempre despeinado. Había jurado odiarlo toda su vida, pero ahora, esa promesa le parecía casi imposible de cumplir. Ella recuerda cuando él se le aparecía en frente, y le preguntaba si quería salir con él. La respuesta siempre era la misma, aunque a veces iba acompañada por una cachetada o un insulto, todo dependía del estado de humor de la pelirroja. Ahora, ella no se lo cruzaba nunca por los pasillos, y cuando lo hacía, él pasaba de largo su existencia. Puede que Lily le jure a sus amigas que está muy feliz de que Potter ya no le pida citas, o se pase largos minutos en clase observándola, pero ella no puede mentirse a sí misma, por más veces que lo haya intentado.

Lily Evans echa de menos los cumplidos de James, echa de menos las interminables peticiones de citas. Sin darse cuenta, ha llegado a los jardines. Se sienta debajo de un árbol frente al lago negro, mientras piensa. Tal vez, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de James, pero su orgullo le impedía verlo ("o el de Potter" pensó para sus adentros). Suspiró resignada y se levantó, caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Tendría que haber aceptado cuando se lo propuso, hace unos dos meses. No debió haber ignorado sus fervientes deseos de besar a James. _"Ya ni Potter le dices" _susurró una voz malvada en su cabeza. Tal vez era hora de aceptar lo que había negado tantos años: Lily Evans estaba enamora de James Potter. Pero ya era tarde, se lamentó, él se había cansado de esperarla. Se lamentó, mientras lágrimas de frustración y dolor se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

Se soltó su cabello, de un fuerte color pelirrojo, y cerró con fuerza sus ojos verde esmeralda antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda. Le susurró la contraseña y esta la dejó pasar. Al entrar, se encontró lo que menos quería: James se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos: Los Merodeadores, el grupo más bromista de todo Hogwarts. Ella paso por un lado, haciendo el mayor ruido posible, en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de James. Pero este ni se volteó, siguió bromeando con sus amigos, como si la pelirroja que le había robado el sueño hace cuatro años no hubiera entrado allí. Lily aceptó la cruel verdad, y con pasos pesados, subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Al llegar, comprobó con alegría, que ninguna de sus compañeras de séptimo se encontraban allí. Quería estar sola, lanzarse a su cama a llorar sin tener que responder a las interminables preguntas de sus amigas. Así como estaba, boca abajo, con todo el cabello desparramado por la almohada, cayó en un intranquilo sueño, lleno de James.

Lily se despertó al sentir un incesante picoteo en su nuca. Al darse la vuelta, vio a una lechuza con un pequeño sobre. Le agradeció débilmente al animal y comenzó a abrir la inesperada carta.

_Lily:_

_Quiero que vayas a la torre de astronomía, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte._

La carta no decía nada más. Extrañada, se levantó y suspiró. No tenía nada más que hacer, asique se peinó un poco su cabello y salió de la sala común. Al llegar a la torre de astronomía, no vio a nadie. Ya iba a darse la vuelta, pensando que todo era una broma, pero un llamado la dejó estupefacta.

No esperaba encontrárselo a él. No allí, ni en ese momento.

-Lily

Esa voz congelo el aire e hizo que Lily dejara de respirar. Era él. Era James Potter.

Al darse la vuelta lo descubrió. Él le sonrió con temor, como si ella le fuera a gritar.

-Lo siento si no puse quien era, solo pensé que no vendrías si sabías que era yo.

Lily aún seguía impactada, por lo que su silencio le pareció a James una señal de que podía continuar.

-Perdón se te ignoré todo este tiempo, pero Remus y Sirius me dijeron que lo hiciera, así tú te fijarías en mí. Pero no me resistí a ignorarte tanto tiempo, asique te envié la carta.- le confió con una sonrisa.

Si Lily antes estaba a punto de desmayarse, ahora aún más. De repente, se le aparecieron unas increíbles ganas de golpear a Remus y a Sirius. James aprovecho el shock en que se encontraba Lily para sacar un ramo de rosas rojas de detrás de su espalda. El pequeño carraspeo de James hizo que Lily volviera a la realidad.

-Yo, emm, quería preguntarte si, emm, tu quisieras salir conmigo.-James dijo esto con un tartamudeo y un sonrojo que delataban lo nervioso que se encontraba. Claro que él no se iba a esperar lo que venía a continuación. Lily saltó a sus brazos y comenzó a gritar

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

James estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Tomó a Lily suavemente por la barbilla y unió sus labios en un dulce beso.


End file.
